cresiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Invasion of the Icelands
The Invasion of the Icelands was a war spanning 2 years between the Ishaks and the rest of Cresia, most notably Gruemoth,Argan,Horna,Akron,Zarkoi and Calishem. Start When explorer Poxer Delterarie was exploring the uncolonized Icelands he had here of the Ishaks. However he thought they were just legends and fairy tales like most people. While trying to reach the dolor mountains he noticed a city made of ice. Upon closer inspection he relived that there were creatures the that look like elves but with frost bite all over there body's. When Delterarie told His brother, (the king of Gruemoth) Coren Delterarie of this he believed him, manly due to him being royal blood and they sent a scouting group of thirty-nine men including Poxer. When the scouting group found it they were amazed that the Ishaks were real. one solider shot an arrow into the city killing one of the Ishaks. They attacked the scouting group and kiled seventeen of them. Imeditly afterwards Gruemoth declared to the public that they were going to assault the Ishaks. Horna and Zarkoi quickly announced that they were going to help by eradicating them on the islands, Horna was successful. Argan also announced that they were going to help Gruenroth. Arkon and Calishem also said that they would send minor detachments to the north, which they did. Fronts Gruenroth The main front in the war, It was mainly fought in the region of most know as Snowash. Snowash is the most northern part of Grunroth and were all the Ishak city-states in the country are. Over the course of 2 years Welsel and Hidef Delterarie sent 5 groups of people to Snowash. After the final Assault on Snowash the majority of the Ishak cites there were presumed destroyed afterwards the attacks stopped as they did not perceive the Ishaks as an immediate threat. Horna Horna was the most successful front in the war. Horna had been building up an army ever sense its existence and never lost it do to none to attack. Led by Juklio Manab, they quickly led random un-planed charges through out the northern part of the island, due to being one of the most barbaric of countries. Manab ordered that every one be completely destroyed exept for Izexikiol which would be kept for study on the Ishaks Zarkoi The least successful part of the war, Zarkoi never built up an army due to not seeing a point in it. After finding out that the Ishaks were real the king made a premature desition to assist Gruenroth in the attack. Building poorly trained armies on the spot, absolutely every single attack on the Ishaks failed. Angering the Ishaks they of course reconciled and launched a counter attack. The Ishaks, unlike the king, were successful in there assault and pushed the other sentient races of Cresia to the southern coastline of the island. Argan Argan made a minor, successful offensive against the Ishaks, destroying Zerhhyjkiloj and Derjhk Zarnova Zarnova never made an a offensive on the Ishaks. They knew about them long before Poxer Delterare and always were very defensive of them but were to occupied with necromancy to ever attack. End When his father Dacev died of the disease Blackback, Lekon took the throne. He plained an assault on the province Wefelset (now known as Snowash) which housed the five known Ishak City-States in Gruneroth, Tyjikil,Hujklitry,Amcyjknlr,Jazilxvikliy, and Kilvibogkly. His big sister Alav was proven to be a better leader than him so he agreed for her to go as well as his uncle Poxer. Lekon had five bombs form Ferria to blow up the five Ishak city-states.Lekon,Alav, Poxer, and almost all of the gruenroth army when to Welfset. The army charged in and they were losing. lekon told 5 regiments to plant the bombs on the ishak city states.It is known that they got to Kivibogkly. It is likely that they got to Amcyjknlr and Jazilxvikliy. it is unlikely that they got to Hujklitry and it is known that they didn't get to Tyjikil. Most of the people there including the entire Delterarie family died. Category:Wars Category:Dwarven Clans